Butterflies and Hurricanes
by lustforlife01
Summary: Cette fiction se passe après la saison 12 et sera centrée sur le personnage d'Amélia. La jeune femme a un accident de voiture à la suite d'une dispute avec son mari.
1. Chapter 1

_**Cette fiction sera centrée sur le personnage d'Amélia et se passe après la saison 12 de Grey's Anatomy. Enjoy !**_

 _Je suis désolée._

Des cris à l'extérieur de la voiture essayaient de la réveiller.

 _Je ne veux pas mourir._

Sa respiration était douloureuse. Sa ceinture de sécurité l'empêchait de tomber vers le siège passager.

 _« … parce que les gens meurent percutés par des voitures. »_

C'était ses propres mots pourtant ils paraissaient si loin. Elle se les rappelait parce que quelque chose venait de percuter sa voiture. C'était la seconde fois qu'elle se retrouvait inconsciente dans un accident de voiture. La première fois elle n'avait pas réussi à mourir. Certains jours, elle ressentait de la gratitude d'être encore en vie. Il y avait des choses qu'elle était contente d'avoir réalisées. D'autres, elle se disait que ça ne valait pas le coup. Aujourd'hui elle s'était sentie vraiment mal. Sa douleur la faisait se sentir vivante mais est-ce que vraiment, ça valait vraiment le coup ? Il y a pourtant cette chose qu'elle n'avait pas réalisée.

 _Je ne veux pas mourir._

Il n'y a pas de règle. Parfois on se sent bien et fort, d'autres tristes et pitoyables au gré des informations que l'on a dû encaisser dans la journée. Elle avait l'impression de ne rien contrôler. Mais de là à mourir…

 _« Derek est mort. »_

Elle avait mis du temps à l'accepter, à dire ces mots en réalisant leur signification profonde : plus de lien réel avec son ex-belle sœur, qu'elle adorait. Plus de tampon entre elle et Meredith. Moins de liens avec ses neveux qu'elle avait d'ailleurs emmenés avec elle sans demander son reste. Moins de lien avec sa famille, ce qui s'était confirmé par la suite. Plus de prise de bec au boulot, plus de sourire tolérant et fraternel quand elle oubliait de fermer la porte, laissait la nourriture hors du frigo, remettait un paquet de céréales vide dans le placard. Plus de Thanks Giving qu'ils passaient pliés en deux à cause d'une private joke. Alors après sa mort, elle avait passé son temps au boulot pour éviter de penser, éviter d'être détruite encore. La mort fait mal à ceux qui restent. Autant que la vie. Cette douleur qui l'empêchait de respirer correctement était de moins en moins supportable.

 _« Et bien si tu n'es pas certain, demande-lui de venir te consoler ! Et fous-moi la paix ! »_

Est-ce que les choses à venir seraient aussi bien ? Elle l'avait cru. Mais elle avait foiré. Enfin pas tout à fait. Elle avait encore quelque chose à faire en ce monde. Mais pour le moment, ce qu'elle avait découvert lui était insupportable.

 _Je veux juste oublier. Laissez-moi oublier._

Par moments il était absolument sûr de lui. A d'autre, il doutait. Il n'y a pas de règle. Cette dispute l'avait plongé dans un profond désarroi. Il avait mal. Il avait toujours essayé de la protéger et maintenant c'est lui qui lui faisait du mal. Il se sentait vraiment nul. Pourquoi il fallait toujours qu'il fasse tout foirer ? Quand le téléphone avait sonné et qu'il avait eu quelqu'un de l'hôpital pour lui annoncer que sa femme avait eu un accident, il avait cessé de douter. Il avait imaginé le pire. Il s'était imaginé seul avec ses regrets, réalisant qu'il avait perdu celle qui le rendait heureux au quotidien, qui le faisait rire, qui remarquait quand il n'était pas dans son assiette, qui le soutenait quand il en avait besoin, qui avançait dans la même direction que lui. Il ne rencontrerait plus jamais quelqu'un comme elle.

 _« Tu crois qu'on a épuisé tout notre bonheur ? »_

Il croyait soudainement que Callie avait raison, qu'il avait eu sa dose de bonheur, qu'il avait eu une deuxième chance et qu'il l'avait laissé s'envoler alors qu'elle était juste à sa portée.

Il avait les mains crispées sur le volant de sa voiture pour ne pas les laisser trembler. Il était doublement attentif à cause de ce qui s'était passé. Sa respiration était irrégulière, son cœur battait plus vite. Il sembla éclater quand il vit une dépanneuse remorquer la voiture d'Amélia. Elle était très amochée. Il ne la vit que deux ou trois secondes. Il fallait qu'il reste concentré sur la route et qu'il aille directement à l'hôpital. Personne ne pourrait le renseigner sur les lieux de l'accident.

« Tiens bon ! Je t'en prie ! »

Il prit une profonde respiration et continua son chemin.

La jeune femme accidentée était assise sur son lit médicalisé. Une doctoresse blonde et souriante se saisit de son dossier en s'adressant à elle.

« Bonjour, allongez-vous s'il v… »

Elle s'interrompit et un air inquiet et désolé céda la place à son air enjoué.

« Oh mon Dieu… Amélia, mais qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? »

Elle posait la question machinalement, alors que les causes de ses blessures étaient mentionnées dans son dossier qu'elle regardait en alternance avec le visage ensanglanté de son amie.

« Accident de voiture. Enfin, camion contre voiture.», affirma la jeune femme.

Un élément attira son attention. Il était mentionné à l'emplacement de son nom _Jane Doe_. Arizona regardait encore la jeune femme. Peut-être s'était-elle trompée, peut-être que c'était un sosie de son amie, cela arrivait quelquefois de croire reconnaître une personne et de se tromper. Surtout aux urgences quand les patients ont pleuré et qu'ils sont couverts de sang. Pourtant à y regarder de plus près, son alliance ressemblait vraiment à l'alliance d'Amélia. Et ce matin, elle avait attaché ses cheveux de la même façon.

Amélia se demandait comment le Dr Arizona Robbins, puisque c'était ce qui était écrit sur la blouse, connaissait son nom alors qu'elle avait été incapable de le renseigner aux secouristes. Peut-être avaient-ils trouvé sa carte d'identité. Ce serait vraiment étrange que cette femme la connaisse. C'était pourtant l'impression qu'elle donnait. Sûrement une impression.

« Tu étais toute seule lors de l'accident ? »

« Oui, et le chauffeur du camion. Je crois. »

« On va te faire un scan complet. Tu as déjà prévenu Owen que tu étais ici ? »

« C'est qui Owen ? »

Arizona ne répondit pas immédiatement. Elle prit sa respiration et analysa la situation. La voiture d'Amélia avait été heurtée par un camion, elle souffrait probablement d'une commotion cérébrale.

« Amélia, tu te rappelles de moi ? Tu te rappelles de cet hôpital ? »

La brune avait au moins la réponse à une de ses questions, elle et le Dr Robbins se connaissaient. Elle essayait de se rappeler d'où, de quand, mais rien. En fait elle n'avait aucun souvenir. Ce lieu ne lui évoquait rien. Elle se souvenait qu'on l'avait aidé à sortir de sa voiture, c'est tout.

« Non, je ne me rappelle de rien ».

« Ok, c'est pas grave. C'est à cause de l'accident, mais ça va revenir. Je suis Arizona, on est collègues, on travaille ici toutes les deux. Normalement je m'occupe plutôt des enfants, mais je vais prendre soin de toi. Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose dont tu te souviennes ?»

« Non… »

Ah si ! Il y avait une chose dont elle se rappelait. Elle se rappelait quand elle était dans la voiture et qu'elle avait des sortes de flashbacks. Mais c'était flou. Elle entendait simplement sa propre voix sanglotante disant que Derek était mort.

« Attends ! Qui est Derek ? »

« Oh ! C'est bien, tu te souviens de Derek ? »

L'autre fit non de la tête.

« Essaye de te souvenir. »

Elle chercha un instant, mais l'exercice l'agaça très rapidement.

« Non, je ne me rappelle de rien. Je sais que Derek est mort, mais je ne sais pas qui c'est. Dis-le moi, s'il te plait dis-moi qui est Derek. »

La blonde était un peu gênée de lui apprendre une si mauvaise nouvelle, mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus lui cacher la vérité.

« C'était ton frère. Il travaillait ici aussi avant…Mais on bavardera plus tard, je dois t'examiner. Dis-moi où tu as mal. »

Elle montra sa deuxième côte en signalant que c'était douloureux quand elle respirait. Tout en cherchant dans sa mémoire qui était ce frère avec qui elle travaillait dans cet hôpital.

« C'est tout ? Ton ventre ? Ta tête ? »

« Non, ça va. J'ai juste la nuque raide.»

La blonde vérifiait ses réflexes basiques, le rétrécissement de ses pupille au contact de la lumière, faisait quelques palpations afin de vérifier la sensibilité.

« Bon, ça a l'air d'aller. On va quand même faire des examens. »

« C'est inutile. »

« Tu n'as pas le choix, tu es ma patiente et on va te faire un scan thoracique et une IRM de la tête. »

« OK . Mais est ce que c'est vraiment utile ? Ce n'est pas un peu trop ? »

« Qu'est ce que tu crois ? Ton mari va me tuer si jamais j'oublie de soigner un seul de tes bleus. »

La jeune femme fut agréablement surprise de découvrir son statut marital. Elle jeta un œil à sa main gauche qui portait un délicat anneau d'or et demanda à sa collègue.

« Je suis mariée ? Il est comment ? On a des enfants ? »

Arizona, inquiète, était pressée de lui faire passer ses examens, cependant, elle ne pouvait pas non plus laisser sa patiente dans l'état d'inquiétude que laissait supposer un état amnésique. Elle s'assit sur le lit de la brune et lui fournit quelques informations qui l'apaiseraient sûrement quelques minutes.

« Ton mari, Owen, est chirurgien, tout comme toi et comme l'était ton frère Derek aussi. Vous vous êtes marié il y a quelques mois et vous n'avez pas encore d'enfant. Il est très amoureux de toi, vous habitez dans une jolie maison à un quart d'heure en voiture. Vous avez aussi deux colocataires, Jackson et son bébé. Au début vous viviez seulement tout les deux puis, enfin bref, Jackson te racontera. Ta famille ne vit pas ici, ton père est mort quand tu étais petite. Je crois que tu es en froid avec ta mère et tes trois sœurs. »

Ca faisait déjà beaucoup d'informations. La jeune femme jugea que le bilan de sa vie était loin d'être parfait. Comment pouvait-on se brouiller avec sa mère et sœurs ?

Voyant le visage d'Amelia s'assombrir, elle reprit.

« Mais tu sais, tu as construit ta propre famille ici. Il y a Meredith, ta belle-sœur il y a tes neveux et tu as pleins d'amis… Tout va bien se passer, tu vas te rappeler de tout le monde et tu trouveras tout ton environnement familier à nouveau. Bon maintenant il est grand temps que tu ailles au scanner, je te revois dans quelques minutes. Surtout ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu n'es pas seule.»

Les deux infirmières présentes remontèrent les accoudoirs du lit médicalisé et amenèrent leur patiente au scanner tandis qu'Arizona indiqua que la personne à prévenir était Owen Hunt. La nuit était toujours plus chargée et Arizona continua de s'occuper des différents patients qui arrivaient, non sans inquiétude pour son amie qui n'avait presque aucun souvenir.

 ** _A suivre~_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously on Butterflies and Hurricanes: Amelia a eu un accident suite à une dispute avec son mari. Arizona la prend en charge et découvre qu'elle souffre d'amnésie…**

 _Quand on est enfant et qu'on imagine son futur, on s'imagine avoir un métier passionnant._

 _On s'imagine dans un moment exaltant, en train de voir un projet aboutir, comme sauver une vie, éteindre un feu, recevoir une récompense prestigieuse. On s'imagine avec de beaux enfants, un mari infaillible, on s'imagine dans la même ville avec ses frères et sœurs autour de soi._

 _Tout va bien : c'est ce que notre cerveau peut concevoir._

Il y avait du monde dans la salle de tri de l'hôpital. Elle grouillait de patients, d'infirmières, de familles. Kepner passa devant lui à toute vitesse sans lui prêter attention, concentrée sur une urgence. Il s'approcha de l'accueil et demanda à la réceptionniste dans quel service se trouvait sa femme. Finalement Arizona s'approcha de lui. Elle guettait son arrivée depuis quelques minutes. Bien qu' expliquer la situation d'un patient arrivés en urgence à leurs proches était son lot quotidien, elle ne savait pas par quoi commencer en s'adressant à son collègue. Elle s'efforça d'être concise et rassurante, mais le blond paraissait avoir perdu tout self-control et elle détestait cette sensation de se faire disputer.

« Owen, reste ici le temps qu'elle sorte du scan. Que crois-tu qu'elle va penser si elle voit un type hystérique entrer dans sa chambre ? » Arizona employa un ton calme et ferme pour calmer le mari d'Amélia dont elle venait de dresser le diagnostique.

« Que son mari s'inquiète pour elle ? » répliqua l'intéressé réalisant toutefois le ridicule de la scène proposée.

« Quoiqu'il arrive, on la gardera ce soir en observation. Tout laisse à penser qu'elle n'a rien de sérieux et que son amnésie est due au choc. Sûrement quelques lésions bénignes. Je te demande de respirer un bon coup et de penser à ce que tu vas lui dire. Pense à ce qu'elle ressent maintenant. Elle est perdue. Tu dois la rassurer, sans être surprotecteur sinon elle va juste penser que t'es un mec lourd. » Elle remarqua que sa mâchoire était crispée et qu'il luttait pour ne pas répondre à cet affront. Les mots employés étaient peut-être un peu forts finalement… « Tu te rappelles ta première conversation avec elle ? »

« C'était pour son entretien d'embauche. »

« Bon, mauvais exemple. La première fois que tu as essayé d'avoir une conversation avec elle ? »

L'ex-chef se rappela que c'était alors qu'une patiente l'avait affichée devant tout l'hôpital, dévoilant son addiction aux drogues.

« Un bide complet. J'ai même crû qu'elle allait me mordre !»

« Très bien. Alors juste, ne fait pas comme ça. »

Se faire remémorer certains souvenirs l'avait au moins aidé à prendre du recul. C'est vrai que pour elle se serait leur première rencontre. Ca n'avait sûrement aucune importance, sa mémoire allait revenir vite. C'était déjà un miracle qu'elle soit consciente et qu'elle ne souffre que d'une côte fêlée. Elle n'avait probablement rien de grave à la tête non plus. Il pourrait rapidement la serrer dans ses bras et lui dire combien il l'aime.

Bien que le Dr Nelson ait terminé d'examiner sa consœur, le protocole obligeait la patiente amnésique à se livrer à un examen psy, afin qu'elle puisse s'exprimer mais surtout qu'elle prenne connaissance des différentes aides et structures qui pourraient la soutenir dans cette phase difficile. Ce n'est donc que quarante-huit interminables minutes plus tard qu'Owen eu l'autorisation d'accéder à la chambre d'Amélia. Malgré le temps qu'il avait eu pour réfléchir à la façon de l'aborder, il se sentait désarmé. Juste avant de rentrer dans sa chambre, son cœur avait commencé à s'accélérer. Mais ce n'était pas le même sentiment que lorsqu'il avait reçu l'appel de l'hôpital. Cela ressemblait plutôt aux nombreuses fois où elle l'avait plaqué et qu'il était revenu la queue entre les jambes pour essayer de se faire pardonner ou de la raisonner sur le bien-fondé de leur relation. Et cette fois encore il voulait lui dire qu'il était désolé, qu'il avait eu tort, mais cela n'aurait aucun effet : elle ne se souvenait de rien. Il n'allait recevoir ni punition, ni rédemption. Elle était assise sur son lit, les jambes en tailleur sous le drap et rongeait les petites peaux près de l'ongle son pouce. Elle abandonna toutefois sa mauvaise manie quand le blond entra dans la pièce. Il approcha et s'assis sur son lit à une distance raisonnable d'elle.

« -Amélia, je…on m'a dit que tu ne te rappelais de rien mais je suis vraiment content que tu n'aies rien de grave. Je veux dire…

 _Bon sang, qu'est-ce que je suis nul !_

…J'ai vu tes scans et tes radios et, après un tel accident, ça aurait pu être bien pire. »

C'était étrange. Elle ne semblait pas vraiment différente, mais il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'elle le regarde avec ce regard intrigué, légèrement méfiant.

« -Oui, j'ai vu les scans aussi. Il y a un saignement dans le lobe temporal gauche mais il n'est pas si important que ça. Je vais me souvenir de tout très bientôt.

-Tu peux quand même lire tes radios ?

-Bien entendu, la mémoire procédurale n'est pas affectée. Si j'avais les bras assez longs, je pourrais m'opérer moi-même. Mais je n'ai pas besoin d'intervention alors…

-C'est bien. Tu aimes tellement la chirurgie, je t'aurais mal imaginée sans pourvoir opérer.

-Dis-moi…Où est-ce que j'allais ? Quand j'ai pris la voiture. »

Owen ne s'attendais pas à cette question. Pourquoi est-ce que c'était important ? Elle devait avoir tellement d'autres questions, qui elle était, qui est-ce que lui était, comment était sa maison, etc. Mais qu'est ce que cela pouvait faire de connaître la raison pour laquelle elle avait pris sa voiture ?

«Je ne sais pas. »

Un silence s'installa mais elle le fixait comme si elle attendait une réponse plus satisfaisante. Il se décida à dire quelque chose qu'il allait regretter. Fatalement il allait le regretter puisqu'il foirait tout. Mais c'était pesant de mentir. Il lui prit la main, comme pour adoucir son récit.

« On s'est disputé et tu es partie. Tu as tendance à fuir… Enfin, je ne veux pas dire que c'est de ta faute si on s'est engueulés, simplement, tu as tendance à fuir. Mais ce n'est pas très important, tous les couples ont des disputes, ce n'est pas la première ni la dernière fois. Je préfère que tu te concentres sur ton rétablissement, d'accord ? »

Ce qu'il lisait dans son regard ressemblait davantage à de l'incrédulité que du soulagement. Elle retira d'ailleurs sa main de la sienne, probablement signe que cette réponse ne l'ait pas satisfaite.

« Justement, je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de dormir. Plus vite cette nuit passera et plus vite je serai dehors. »

 _Bien joué Owen, tu viens de te faire poliment congédier._

Soucieux de ne pas être « lourd » comme Arizona l'avait envisagé, il alla dans son sens.

« D'accord. Je reviendrai te chercher demain.

-J'ai pas une voiture ?

-Bonne pour la casse.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai… Bon. Ok, à demain alors. »

Malgré l'envie de la prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser, au moins sur le front, simplement pour lui dire bonne nuit, la tension qui s'était installée entre eux depuis les trente dernières secondes le dissuada de toute tentative de rapprochement physique. Cependant, la conclusion lui sembla un peu rapide et il décida de ne pas abandonner tout de suite.

« Il vaudrait mieux que je reste avec toi ce soir. Tu viens d'avoir un grave accident et je suppose que ce n'est pas facile d'être ici, alors que tout t'est étranger, ça ne me plait pas de te laisser seule ici…

-Merci, mais ça va aller. Rentre. Si quelque chose arrivait, tu ne pourrais rien faire de toute façon. Un chirurgien n'a pas le droit d'intervenir sur une personne de sa famille. Je veux juste dormir. »

 _Loupé._

Le manque de chaleur des mots de la brune l'avait affecté, mais il ne pouvait pas raisonnablement lui en vouloir. C'est à lui qu'il en voulait, d'être à l'origine de leur dispute et de ressentir ce sentiment de culpabilité au point de se sentir obligé de respecter une distance qui n'aurait pas dû être si importante.

« Je comprends. Appelle-moi s'il y a quoi que ce soit. Fais de beaux rêves. »

Owen sortit de la chambre et échangea quelques mots avec le Dr Nelson avant d'informer une personne responsable du planning du fait qu'il serait absent le lendemain, puis il passa au poste de police pour avoir plus d'information sur l'accident. La nuit fut donc très courte, mais c'était mieux comme ça.

Arizona était passée prendre de ses nouvelles mais la patiente resta évasive sur sa rencontre avec Owen et prétexta également d'avoir besoin de sommeil pour qu'on la laisse tranquille.

 _Qu'est ce que je fous dans cette vie ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? Mon père est mort. Mon frère est mort. Le reste de ma famille ne me parle plus. Mon couple n'a pas l'air d'aller fort et mon mari –aussi canon qu'il soit- est aussi froid que ses yeux. J'ai plus de trente ans et pas de gamin alors que j'adore ça… En plus je n'ai même plus de voiture._

Amélia versa quelques larmes et fit semblant de dormir, sentant de temps à autres des regards à travers la fenêtre. Avec toutes ces questions qui tournaient dans sa tête, la nuit lui parut particulièrement longue.

 _Quand on est enfant, on ne s'imagine pas tous les efforts et les sacrifices pour en arriver à ce qu'on est._

 _On ne s'imagine pas qu'on puisse se disputer avec sa famille. On ne s'imagine pas être divorcé ou veuf, on ne s'imagine pas avec un enfant malade._

 _On ne s'imagine pas la solitude._

 _Notre cerveau ne peut pas concevoir tout ça. L'être humain est fondamentalement fait pour aller bien. Et quand il y a un trop gros décalage entre le rêve et la réalité._

 _Notre cerveau ne va plus bien._

 _ **A suivre~**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Previously on Butterflies and Hurricanes: Amelia a eu un accident de voiture et elle a perdu la mémoire. Après une biographie express par Arizona, la jeune femme a des doutes sur sa vie qui ne font que grandir quand Owen va la retrouver à l'hôpital.**

 _Quand on joue au Monopoly, tout le monde veut gagner_

 _On part avec une certaine somme d'argent, qu'on accepte de perdre dès lors qu'on a annoncé qu'on prenait part au jeu_

 _On sait pourtant qu'un seul d'entre nous va gagner_

 _Certes, un ou deux autres joueurs vont gagner des loyers confortables_

 _Certains d'entre nous iront en prison_

 _D'autres se feront bien voir par l'administration_

 _Et nous repasseront tous par des chemins que nous avons déjà pris_

La brune avait récupéré son sac mais son téléphone portable, qu'elle avait probablement posé dans le vide poche sous le poste radio, était si abîmé qu'il était devenu impossible de l'allumer. Elle regrettait de ne pas pouvoir entrer dans sa propre intimité, lire les messages envoyés à son mari, à ses amis, à ses sœurs. Puis elle aurait pu découvrir ce qui se cachait dans son répertoire d'images, les bons moments, ses neveux probablement photographiés sous toutes les coutures, des plats dégustés dans un resto chic de la ville, des cas amusants ou répugnants dont regorgeaient les urgences de l'hôpital et les images que ses contacts lui avaient envoyées… Mais la technologie lui refusait cette chance. Elle pensa qu'en ouvrant ses anciens emails, il y aurait d'autres informations. Une partie d'elle voulait se souvenir de certaines choses, elle pourrait ainsi rebâtir sa vie à partir de quelques bases, savoir un minimum qui elle était, mais d'un autre côté, elle savait qu'il y avait en elle une partie sombre qu'il était peut-être dangereux de mettre à jour.

A peine une heure après avoir retrouvé sa maison, elle renvoya son mari au travail assurant qu'elle voulait dès à présent retrouver la vie la plus normale possible et qu'elle se débrouillerait très bien toute seule. Le médecin, prévoyant, lui laissa tout de même de l'argent, sa chère et tendre étant incapable de se rappeler de son code de carte bleue. Il lui nota également son numéro de téléphone, celui de l'hôpital et de quelques amis ainsi que celui du taxi au cas où elle voudrait faire un tour en ville puis s'assura qu'elle avait toujours les clés de la maison dans son sac. Une dernière fois, il lui demanda s'il ne valait pas mieux qu'il reste auprès d'elle au moins aujourd'hui mais Amelia déclina la proposition. Elle profita de d'être seule pour visiter les lieux plus calmement, inspecter les détails, espérant ainsi se faire une idée du genre de personne qu'elle était.

De l'extérieur, la maison semblait idyllique. L'intérieur également était confortable et correspondait tout à fait à ses goûts. Elle se demanda si elle l'avait décorée elle-même. Etait-elle une de ces femmes qui s'occupent soigneusement de son intérieur ? Savoir qu'elle était une femme neurochirurgien ne l'avait pas impressionnée, d'ailleurs tout ce qui avait trait à la médecine ne lui était pas « revenu », en fait, tout était déjà là, comme le fait qu'elle était capable de parler ou de lire. En revanche elle n'était pas à l'aise à l'idée de jouer les décoratrices. Non, elle n'y était probablement pas pour grand-chose dans la déco. Le frigo et les placards étaient remplis d'aliments sains pour la majorité. Il n'y avait rien d'extravagant, ce qui était sûrement dû au fait que l'appartement n'était pas occupé depuis longtemps. Pas de mug floqué d'un pays étranger, pas d'assiettes dépareillées. Seuls les biberons de la petite Harriet juraient un peu parmi la vaisselle moderne. La chambre qu'elle occupait avec Owen, elle, était plus en désordre et elle était rassurée de voir de la vie dans la pièce. Le lit n'était pas fait, ce qui n'était guère étonnant vu l'agitation qu'elle avait causée ces dernières heures. Du côté de la douche il y avait du maquillage étalé sur la tablette et des produits qui étaient à quatre-vingt dix pour cent féminins. Un tour vers sa commode lui confirma que c'était elle qui était à l'origine du désordre dans la pièce. Elle était encombrée de quelques objets du quotidien et d'une photo encadrée de son mariage. La scène était aussi parfaite que cette maison. Les mariés étaient glamours, souriants et semblaient très amoureux. Sous le lit, de son côté, elle trouva son ordinateur portable. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de l'allumer, elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Elle se dirigea alors vers le salon et elle rencontra celui qui était sans aucun doute son autre colocataire, Jackson. Il était plus jeune qu'elle de quelques années, très bel homme et avait un regard incroyable. Mais ce qui le caractérisait à ce moment était davantage son sourire franc et amical.

« Salut Shepherd ! », lança le beau métis en s'approchant de son amie. Il la prit naturellement dans ses bras et la serra fort. Elle pouvait sentir toute l'affection qu'il avait pour elle à travers cette accolade. Il l'embrassa sur la tête avant de continuer : « Content de te voir en forme, tu nous as fait une de ces frayeurs ! Alors comme ça on n'a pas peur des gros camions ?

-Les flics ont dit que ce n'était pas de ma faute. Moi je ne sais pas, je ne m'en rappelle plus. Je ne me rappelle plus rien de ma vie d'ailleurs…

-Je sais, Hunt m'a dit. C'est pas grave, on a décidé de pas te foutre dehors. »

Amélia rit à la plaisanterie et se décolla du torse rassurant de Jackson puis réalisa qu'il était seul.

« -Où est ton bébé ?

-Harriet est avec sa mère, April. Elle est chirurgienne au Grey +Sloan aussi. On est divorcés et j'habite ici depuis, mais ça on a dû te le dire. »

Ce nom n'était pas inconnu à Amelia. Elle se mit à réfléchir à haute voix.

« Grey +Sloan… Je connais ce nom, Sloan. Matt Sloan, non…Marc Sloan. Je connais quelqu'un qui s'appelle Marc Sloan .

-Oui, je confirme, tu te rappelles quoi au juste ?

-Rien, rien du tout. Je sais juste qu'il y a quelqu'un qui s'appelle comme ça.

-Viens t'assoir. » Jackson prit la main d'Amelia et l'amena vers le canapé.

« Bon. Marc était le meilleur ami de ton frère Derek…

-Etait ? On m'a dit que mon frère est mort, ils sont morts tous les deux ?

-Malheureusement oui, mais pas en même temps. Il y a quelques années, il y a eu un accident d'avion qui transportait plusieurs chirurgiens de l'hôpital. Lexie Grey, la sœur de Meredith est morte et Marc Sloan est mort plus tard, des suites de ses blessures. Bref, il y a eu une procédure administrative et une restructuration de l'hôpital et on l'a appelé le Grey+ Sloan Memorial. Pour ton frère c'est différent. Il était dans l'avion mais n'a eu qu'une blessure de la main qu'on a pu réparer. Lui, il est mort dans un bête accident de la circulation. »

Ces derniers mots lui rappelaient des phrases dans sa tête qui lui étaient revenues lorsqu'elle était encore bloquée dans la voiture.

 _« … parce que les gens meurent percutés par des voitures. »_

Il lui semblait qu'il y avait de bonnes raisons de faire des choses importantes parce que de tels accidents, d'une banalité affligeante, arrivent tout le temps. D'ailleurs elle en était la preuve vivante : elle aussi avait été victime d'un accident.

« -Ouah ! Quelle histoire… Il y a…Il y a beaucoup de morts j'ai l'impression.

-Ouais, il y a beaucoup de morts. » Jackson détourna le regard, semblant se remémorer des instants douloureux. « Mais ça doit te faire bizarre que je te raconte des trucs comme ça. Tu veux peut-être parler d'autre chose, ou juste être tranquille. Ou alors, tu veux sortir ? Je ne dors jamais avant 14h après une garde de nuit.

-Pourquoi pas, j'ai bien envie de prendre l'air, puis je dois acheter un téléphone. »

Meredith scrutait l'arrivée d'Owen. Elle avait entendu des bruits de couloir sur l'admission de sa belle-sœur et le blond lui avait confirmé par sms ce qui était arrivé jusqu'à ses oreilles, mais elle voulait en savoir plus.

Lorsqu'il arriva, elle prit congés de sa patiente, la laissant entre les mains d'un interne pour rejoindre Owen qui allait en direction des vestiaires pour se changer. Il avait le visage marqué par la fatigue et l'inquiétude.

« Alors comment va Amelia? Elle est déjà sortie, c'est bon signe. Elle se souvient de quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

-Et bien, déjà oui, elle va bien, elle n'a qu'une côte fêlée, une légère commotion cérébrale et quelques bleus. Mais elle ne se souvient de rien et ça m'inquiète à vrai dire. Elle a l'air tellement…bizarre. Enfin je suppose que c'est le contrecoup de l'accident. Je m'inquiète certainement pour rien.

-Bon, c'est une bonne chose qu'elle n'ait rien de sérieux. Puis Amelia est toujours bizarre, mais il n'est jamais trop tard pour ouvrir les yeux.

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'elle n'est pas comme d'habitude. Elle a l'air… méfiante, froide.

-Et toi, Owen, comment ça va ?

-Je ne sais pas trop. Il s'est passé tellement de choses en peu de temps. Hier soir j'étais mort d'inquiétude, puis j'ai su qu'elle allait bien. Ensuite je suis allée la voir mais elle ne me reconnaissait pas. Elle m'a viré de la chambre et là elle vient de me virer de la maison. Je suis déçu de ne pas l'avoir retrouvée vraiment. »

Meredith plissa les yeux en fixant son ami, suspicieuse.

« Owen, qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour qu'elle te vire ?

-Rien !

\- Ne me dis pas qu'elle t'a dégagé pour rien. Elle rencontre un beau gosse et on lui dit que c'est son mari. Elle a forcément eu envie de te sauter dessus et d'avoir un aperçu de la vie conjugale. »

Elle n'avait sûrement pas tord. C'était bien le genre d'Amelia, du moins celle qu'il connaissait, d'être coquine en toutes circonstances et sachant qu'il était son mari, elle n'avait aucune raison de se gêner. Etait-il possible que sa bien-aimée se rappelle en fait de quelque chose ?

« -En fait, on s'est disputé avant qu'elle ne prenne la voiture pour s'enfuir, encore et toujours. Pour aller chez toi, je parie. Mais elle ne se souvient pas de ce qui s'est passé.

-Et bien, peut être qu'inconsciemment, elle sait. En tous cas, si je peux faire quoi que ce soit, dis-le-moi et si elle veut s'enfuir chez moi, je lui ferai de la place. »

Après avoir flâné dans les allées du centre commercial et avoir fait l'acquisition d'un nouveau téléphone, les colocataires eurent envie de prendre des forces. Jackson assura à son amie qu'elle adorait les hamburgers et il l'emmena dans un restaurant qui servait de très bons cheeseburgers. Ils s'assirent à une table en face à face pour continuer à discuter. Jackson commença à picorer des frites avant d'attaquer le plat.

« -Mmmm ! Elles sont super bonnes. »

Amelia l'imita et goûta une frite.

« Mmm…. C'est vrai, je préfère les grosses frites mais elles sont bonnes.

-Les bonnes frites sont rares par ici. »

Amelia se figea. Une impression de déjà vu. Elle avait déjà entendu ces mots. Enfin, quelques images lui revenaient en tête, mais elle n'arrivait pas à recadrer la scène.

«Shepherd, ça va ? »

Elle resta muette un instant essayant encore de fouiller dans ses souvenirs.

« Jackson, je crois que je me souviens d'un truc »

 _Quand on joue au Monopoly, on accepte des tas de situations inacceptables_

 _On essaye de survivre_

 _Ce qu'on ne sait pas, c'est qu'en acceptant de vivre, on accepte les mêmes règles qu'au Monopoly_


End file.
